The servants of Tomoe Mansion
by RoxyYourSoxy
Summary: Mami and Kyouko are two affluent women married women. However, they have a bit of a problem. They're out of a maid! MamixKyouko and HomuraxMadoka Story redux beginning on chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

The two mistresses of the mansion sat down for a delightful dinner prepared by their butler. The two women, both quite fetching, wore beautifully made evening gowns; A beautiful crimson one for the red-head and a light gold for the blonde. The women looked at one another, a smile gracing both of their faces as they began to eat. They began to chat, each asking the other one how their day was. The small talk continued until the blonde brought up a serious problem the two of them were facing.

"Kyouko" Mami began, "We must do something about replacing the empty position our maid left us. Leaving on such short notice has really left us in a pickle."

"It really has, the nerve of some servants, I swear" Kyouko replied, rolling her eyes "Here we gave her a roof over her head, food on her plate, and fresh clothes to wear. So what does she do? Up and leaves us"

"Well, it'll just teach us that we really must carefully pick the help, we can't just go hiring every pretty girl we see" Mami sighed, taking a cut out of her steak and eating it. "Though, we did do pretty well with our butler, if I do say so myself" she added. "So obedient, loyal, and quite talented, we really got the cream of the crop with her"

"Oh I agree completely dear, to have such an amazing butler is quite a blessing. She even makes the most delectable sweets~" Kyouko almost drooled, wondering what tonight' dessert would be

"Hmmmm" Mami pondered "Since we seem to have a problem with hiring a suitable girl, why not have the butler find us one? Afterall, I trust her taste in women, she hasn't steered us wrong on any other matter thus far~

"That's a great idea!" Kyouko exclaimed "Let's call her in now and tell her the news! Oh Homura, can you come in here for a moment."

At the very second of request, a long black haired woman entered the room. Wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, black suit vest, and black slacks, she certainly looked the part of a butler worthy enough of working for such prestigious women. She held a tray of assorted sweets with her right hand, placing it down in front of Kyouko, who by now had stars in her eyes from such a sight.

"Here you are madam, your dessert for this evening" Homura said, giving her a slight bow.

As Kyouko started stuffing her face with such delicious delights, Mami gestured Homura over to her.

"Thank you for the desserts, but, we called you for another matter." Mami began "As you're well aware, Sayaka up and quit without a moments notice. As of now, we're lacking a maid for the mansion. Although you have done well in picking up her slack the past few days, it's imperative we find a replacement"

"My job in this instance would be to?" Homura questioned

"Well Kyouko and I decided to leave who we fill the gap with up to you. You've never steered us wrong before and I doubt you'll do it now. We're counting on you Homura~" Mami smiled.

"It would be my honor. I'll go into town tomorrow and find any suitable candidates for the position." Homura bowed to Mami. "Aside from your task, will you be needing my services at this time?"

"Oh no we're quite fine after the dinner and dessert you laid out for us, you're relieved for the night~"

"Madam" Homura replied to both women, bowing at each before taking her leave.

"Oh I do hope she finds the cutest little thing for us~" Mami said to Kyouko, almost day dreaming of the possibilities.

"Just try not to scare her off like the last one" Kyouko grinned to Mami "Afterall, you're pretty hand's on with the maids~"

"Oh whatever do you mean honey~" Mami grinned back, a small devious look in her face.

"Just remember who your lover is~" Kyouko chimed while walking over to Homura.

"Oh I'd never have more fun with anyone but you~" Mami replied, standing up and facing Kyouko. "My delicious little strawberry~" Mami wrapped her right arm around Kyoukos waist, pulling her in. She met Kyoukos lips with her own, kissing them lovingly.

"Oh you better not" Kyouko smirked, breaking the kiss.

"Now how about I go have MY dessert upstairs in the bedroom" Mami said slyly, picking up her red-headed lover, grinning at her.

"Make sure you savor every bite~" Kyouko grinned back, being carried off to the bedroom.

The next day Akemi Homura set off into town to find the perfect candidate for her mistresses. She wore her standard outfit, this time however, accompanied with a black blazer and a pair of amethyst cufflinks; a gift from her mistresses for such impeccable workmanship. As she ventured through town, she looked high and low for the perfect girl, anything less wouldn't do. The day seemed to be going by fast, still yielding no results. As the sun was beginning to set, Homura sighed in defeat and started back to the mansion, after all, there was dinner to be made. While walking back, she could hear the sound of running. Not a second later, she was bumped into by a pink haired girl, who had fallen to the ground after the impact.

"Ow….sorry about that, I guess I didn't see you" The pink haired girl said, rubbing the back of her head. As she looked up to see who she had crashed into, she was instantly stunned. The woman before her looked striking. So refined and beautiful, she could hardly believe her eyes.

"No problem at all, are you alright Ms.?" Homura asked, stretching out her hand to help the pink haired girl up off of the ground.

Madoka tried to shake off the stun she was in and accepted Homuras hand, getting back on her feet. "M-Madoka Kaname" she replied, still in awe of this stranger before her.

"Ah, nice to meet you Ms. Madoka Kaname. I'm Homura Akemi." Homura politely bowed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes! I'm quite fine, thanks for helping me up" Madoka looked down at the ground, unable to stare at Homura in the eyes while so close to her without blushing.

"Well do be careful in the future, I'd hate for you to run into the wrong person next time" Homura stated. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have a dinner to prepare, goodbye, it was nice making your acquaintance." Homura half yelled, running back to the mansion.

"She looked so amazing….a-and the way she acted was just…" Madoka thought to herself, blushing badly. "I hope I didn't waste too much of her time….it did seem like she was in a bit of a hurry"

As Madoka was about to leave she noticed something shining on the ground. She bent down to pick it up and examined it thoroughly.

"A cufflink?" She thought to herself "This must belong to that woman I bumped into!"

Madoka looked around to see if Homura was still in sight, but by now she was long gone.

Madoka noticed a small ingraving on the back, some sort of address. "That must be where she lives!" Madoka realized in joy, setting off towards the mansion as fast as her feet could take her.


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka made her way up the path to the Tomoe Mansion. Everyone in town knew of Mami Tomoe and her wife Kyouko Sakura, two very rich and influential women living just outside of town. The mansion a beautiful alabaster white, almost gleaming in the sunset. The hill the mansion sat atop was decorated with the most fragrant and gorgeous flowers in the entire country, perfect for such women of wealth. Madoka couldn't help but marvel at the landscape, her eyes wide and a smile gracing her face. As she finally made it to the front door of the mansion, she couldn't help but hesitate.

"Oh….what exactly am I supposed to say?" Madoka wondered, scratching her head. "Oh hi you have no idea who I really am but I think this is your cufflink!...yeah, that doesn't sound stupid" Madoka sighed, frowning a little. "well….here goes nothing!"

The second Madoka rang the doorbell; she could feel a knot in her stomach which only made her feel more anxious about the situation. "It'll be ok, I mean why am I worrying, I'm just returning a lost item! Yeah, just a simple return nothing more, haha…"

As Madoka kept talking to herself, the door of the mansion slowly opened, exposing the same woman she had met in town earlier.

"Oh you're the girl who bumped into me earlier." Homura stated, "I'm currently busy preparing dinner, is there any sort of urgent business you have here?"

"I, well actually, you see, uhmm" Madoka was unable to form any kind of coherent sentence, being so close to this beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry Miss…Madoka was it? I really am busy right now, perhaps you're feeling a bit too tired, you should head on to your home, it's getting rather late" Homura suggested while beginning to close the door.

"W-WAIT!" Madoka yelled, holding the door open. "I….I think this b-belongs to you" Madoka stretched out her hand and presented the amethyst cufflink to Homura. "I-It must have fallen off earlier when I bumped into you."

Homura looked to both of her cufflinks and realized one was missing. "Oh, thank you very much Ms. Madoka, I appreciate you returning my property to me" Homura grabbed her cufflink out of madokas hand and repositioned it back on her person. "Now if that is all, I must return to my duti-"

Homura was quickly cut off by a very cheery and enthusiastic blonde. "Oh my Homura, so you've found a replacement afterall?" Mami said excitedly. "Oh and look how cute she is, she's absolutely perfect~" Mami gave a big smile to Madoka, who in return, gave a small forced one, confused as to what was going on.

"Actually mistress, this girl was just returning my missing cufflink to me, she isn't the r-" Homura tried to explain before getting cut off once again by Mami.

"Oh and so trustworthy too, returning such an expensive item back to its owner. You really outdid yourself with this one Homura~" Mami continued, still praising Homura. "Now, what is your name?" Mami asked Madoka.

"I-I'm Madoka, Madoka Kaname." Madoka replied, still confused as to what was happening.

"Nice to meet you Madoka, I'm Mami Tomoe~" Mami said, introducing herself.

"W-W-Wait, you're THE Mami Tomoe? Th-The wealthiest and most i-influential woman in the entire country?" Madoka stammered in surprise.

"Oh my, you make me blush~" Mami replied, her smile widening. "Now, come with me dear, we have to interview you like all the other girls, even if you are the cutest by far~" Mami grabbed Madoka by the hand and led her inside the mansion, much to Madokas hesitation.

As Madoka was being led through the mansion, she took in all the wonderful and magnificent pieces of art. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung high above them, paintings of Kyouko and Mami littered the walls, some of them quite explicit and suggestive, Madoka having to avert her eyes to some. Even the floor itself was a beautiful, pristine marble. Finally Madoka was led into a private room, which she guessed was a study of some sort.

"Now then, please sit down~" Mami gestured to the seat opposite the desk, while sitting down herself. "Just a moment, we need to get our other interviewer~" Mami pressed a button on her intercom. "Oh Kyouko dear, it's time for the interview~"

Madoka now sitting down in the chair, could hear someone running down the hall, getting closer and closer to the door. Kyouko excitedly entered the room, closing the door behind her. She held a bag in one of her hands that she kept with her, walking behind the desk to Mami, taking the free seat next to her.

"Oh wow, she really is a cutie!" Kyouko said with a big smirk on her face, taking a few pieces of candy from the jar on the desk, which no doubt was probably kyoukos private candy jar.

"So Madoka, do you have any prior experience as a maid or cleaning lady?" Mami asked Madoka, eyeing her up and down with a noticeable grin.

"I, well I mean not really, I clean around the house to help my parents, b-but I think you have the wrong id-" Madoka tried to explain herself, but, was swiftly interrupted.

"Oh my cleaning around the house? So thoughtful to her parents, such a sweet girl, wouldn't you agree Kyouko~" Mami asked Kyouko.

"Oh yes, such a nice, well brought up young lady!" Kyouko replied, popping another piece of candy into her mouth.

"Uh-Uhmm thank you, really! B-B-But I'm really not here t-" Madoka trying desperately to explain, but being cut off once again.

"Oh and let's not forget trustworthy, returning lost property back to its owner! It'd be nice to not have to worry about thieves working for us~" Mami continued to praise Madoka.

"Trustworthiness is a hard trait to come by now a days. I think we should give her a shot!" Kyouko replied excitedly.

"Oh do you really think so dear? I'm so glad!" Mami responded back to Kyouko, kissing her on the lips and smiling back at madoka. "Now then, let's get you started right aw-" this time it was Mami who was interrupted by Madoka.

"W-WAIT!" Madoka interrupted. "Th-Thank you very much for the kind words, b-but I mean, I really couldn't even work here really, it's too long of a trip form my home an-"

"Oh you cute little thing, don't worry about that, you'd be living here! In the servants chambers~" Mami interrupted once more.

"H-Here?" Madoka asked, thinking it over a bit. "W-Wait, no, I'm sorry I just can't."

"Awww, is that so?" Mami frowned, noticeably upset. "The servants chambers are quite nice though, you'd have a queen-sized bed and your only roommate would be Homura"

"I'm sorry, I just…wait….uhmm. I-I'd be sharing a room with Homura?" Madoka asked, a light blush gracing her face.

"Oh yes, but don't worry, she doesn't take up much space, you'll practically have the room to yourself!" Mami said, trying to encourage Madoka.

"W-Well….I suppose I could try it out for a small bit…right?" Madoka replied, her blush getting a bit warmer on her face.

"Oh of course! We'll send for you things and have them here by nightfall~" Mami cheered happily. "Oh but first, you'll be starting your duties today so…." Mami gestured to Kyouko.

Kyouko gave a devious smirk back to Mami and took out a French maids outfit that was being kept in the bag. "You'll need your uniform of course!" Kyouko said, finishing off Mami's sentence. Kyouko placed the outfit on the desk in front of Madoka.

"Oh…uh-uhmm, th-this is the uniform?" Madoka asked, feeling embarrassed just by looking at it. "A-Alright…." Madoka looked at both women for a few seconds before they got the message and turned away from madoka, to let her change. Madoka slid off her casual clothes and put on the maids outfit, noticing that it was quite short on her, the skirt barely mid thigh. "I-I….I suppose I'm ready!" Madoka slightly yelled, her face with a noticeable blush on it.

"So cuuuute!" both women exclaimed, eyeing her up and down. "It's perfect!" stated Mami, in obvious joy.

"It really is!" Kyouko agreed, grabbing for another piece of candy, and tossing it at madoka, but missing, making it fall passed her, near the door.

"Ah! I'll get that!" said Madoka, making her way to the candy on the floor. As she bent down to pick it up, she didn't realize that her panties were in full view of the two women, who were both behind her now.

"Oh my Kyouko, what do you think of this~" Mami asked with a small giggle in her voice, grabbing Madokas behind with one hand.

"Oh I think they're perfect, pink and white stripped panties are just adorable! We sure know how to pick them~" Kyouko replied, a devious tone in her voice, she too, grabbing madokas behind.

"AH! UH-UH-UHMMM!" Madoka panicked, her face a dark crimson red.

"Oh, you may call us mistress Kyouko and mistress Mami, or just mistress if you prefer~" Mami sung, slapping Madokas behind with Kyouko following suit. "Meet up with Homura to learn your tasks~" Mami said as she and Kyouko exited the room.

Madoka stood still for a while after the two women left, grabbing her behind and thinking to herself. "Oh…..what have I gotten myself into?" Madoka asked herself, exiting the room while covering her behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Madoka wandered her way through the long mansion halls until she finally admitted to herself "I'M LOST!" She continued her way through the mansion, checking each and everyone room in the hopes of finding Homura or at least the mistresses. On her journey through the mansion, she found a very large and grand library with bookshelves three times her size lined up along the walls "There must be thousands of books here!" Madoka said to herself, taking in the sheer amount of reading material available "Some of them look very old, they must really be rare to be in a private library like this!". She made her way to the next room, a very decorated and gorgeous art room filled with different sculptures and paintings, one of which a half finished one of both mistress Mami and Kyouko in wedding dresses. "Oh wow, this is amazing…" Madoka thought to herself "I wonder who painted it. I'm sure they probably hired a master painter for this piece; it looks so refined, so pristine. They could certainly afford such a person afterall" Madoka continued thinking to herself, exiting the room. She continued through many different rooms in the mansion, still unsure as to where exactly she was.

"I'm not getting anywhere like this" Madoka sighed, coming upon the last door in the hallway. "Well, if this door isn't it, then there's only one more hallway left….Come on Madoka, be positive! I'm sure this is the way back!" Madoka cheered herself on and opened the door with a wide smile on her face. Inside she could see mattresses and pillows litter the floor; handcuffs, whips, rope, and other odds and ends hung from the walls, as well as a few outfits. Madoka slowly closed the door and walked back towards the last hallway, her smiling face completely frozen, as if trying to forget what she had just seen. She continued walking straight forward down the hall, her face still, her eyes not even blinking, and her mind completely void. She stayed like this until finally bumping into a nicely dressed obstacle.

"Oh there you are Ms. Madoka" Homura said, looking down at the girl who had bumped into her yet again. "I was quite worried that you might be lost, since you were supposed to meet with me an hour ago" Homura offered her hand to Madoka, helping her up yet again from the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Madoka apologized "I was….n-not in the right state of mind, uhm….a-after the interview" Madoka looked down blushing from recalling the event in her mind.

"….Where did they touch you?" Homura sighed, turning her head to crack her neck.

"I-I what? H-How did you…" Madoka replied, wondering how Homura knew.

"How did I know? Well, Mistress Mami and Mistress Kyouko are…..hard women to work with if you really don't develop some kind of backbone." Homura continued, "See, the reason we're in need of a new maid now is due to the last one not handling the mistresses', erm…very hands on approach with their staff. It kind of borders on molestation sometimes"

"Th-Th-Then that room, I-I saw earlier, w-with the pillows a-and" Madoka tried to form her sentence, but couldn't help but shake the fear Homura had put into her.

"Hmmm? Oh. No, don't worry about that room, that's the mistresses' special 'love' room. It's their special little place, they'd never bring you there." Homura tried to comfort Madoka. "They might be handsy perverts sometimes, but, they'd never do something like that to you."

Madoka sighed in relief to the news.

"For now though, you've probably figured out where most rooms are in the mansion, so I won't need to give you the tour. So let's head back to the servants chambers, your things arrived just shortly, I'm sure you'd like to sort through them." Homura gently grabbed Madoka's hand and led her back to the main area of the mansion.

Madoka's heart started racing again once she realized the situation. Homura was worried about her and she was holding her hand. "I-I should probably say something to break the silence" Madoka thought to herself, not wanting her mind to wander anywhere about the whole 'being taken to the bedroom' thing. "S-So, have the mistresses ever touched you like that?" Madoka quickly bit her tongue the second she finished that sentence, realizing how stupid it was. "Uh-Uhm, y-you don't really have to answer that ahaha! I-It was just a passing th-"

"No it's alright, it's a perfectly reasonable question" Homura cut Madoka off. "Well, when I first came here they were in need of a maid, not a butler, in fact, I don't think having a butler ever came into mind with them. After seeing the type of…er…maid they wanted, I swiftly declined the outfit and offered myself as a butler instead. Needless to say it wasn't at all what they were hoping for, but, they accepted in the end. They did try their whole hands on routine with me, but, being such a busy butler, I always seemed to have my hands full with such blunt objects, blunt objects that hurt quite a bit when slammed against someone's wrist." Homura slightly smiled, finishing off her answer.

"Oh wow" Madoka thought to herself, "Homura is so willful and strong….she didn't even let the two richest women in the country have their way with her. She's so amazing…" Madoka's face lit up with a blush, she could feel herself wanting Homura more and more. A woman so willful, strong, calm and collected, not to mention just beautiful, what more could she want?

"We're here Ms. Madoka." Homura stated, opening the door to reveal a very nice, grand bedroom with two giant beds in them, one for each of them. Homura led her inside and grabbed Madoka's things from the side of the room, gently setting them on her bed. "Here are all your things. The dresser next to your bed is all yours, though, we will be sharing the bathroom." Homura gestured to the end of the room. "There's only one shower, sink, and toilet, I hope this is acceptable."

"No that's fine! I-I really love the idea of having a roommate." Madoka replied.

"Well then, I'll leave you to sift through your things Ms. Madoka, I'll be back in a few minutes." Homura said, making her way to the door.

"W-Wait Homura!" Madoka stated, making Homura stop in her tracks and look back at the pink haired girl.

"Uhmm, Y-You…C-Could you call me just Madoka? We'll be working together s-so I just thought th-that…" Madoka looked down nervously.

"Madoka it is." Homura replied, giving Madoka a very small smile.

Madokas eyes lit right up at Homuras response, making her smile right back at the black haired girl.

"Now then, I'll be back in a few minutes, please make yourself comfortable for bed, you'll be starting work tomorrow morning" Homura gently closed the door behind her, leaving Madoka by herself.

Madoka began going through the suitcases that held her belongings, all the while smiling at her once confusing and scary situation. "Homura called me Madoka! I can't believe I get to share a room with her too!" Madoka said to herself "I guess it was lucky of me to have found that cufflink, who would have thought she was the butler of this mansion! The mistresses are kind of scary, but if I build up a backbone like Homura said, maybe everything will be alright!" Madoka happily bounced up and down for a while, finding her pink pajamas in the mess of clothes she had in her bag. "I should probably change out of this Maid outfit first, I can't believe I've been wearing it this long." Madoka untied the maid outfit and slid it off, leaving her only in her white bra and pink and white striped panties. "I wonder what kind of things Homura likes." Madoka wondered, thoughtlessly picking up random pieces of clothing and sorting them into piles. "I bet she has some really cool hobbies!" Madoka smiled and jumped up and down, thoughtlessly waving a pair of her panties in her hand.

Just at that moment Homura opened the door. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask which leftovers would you like to-" She began, before staring at Madoka who had suddenly stopped jumping once she realized someone came into the room. "I'm sorry to have disturbed your making yourself at home. I'll knock on the door next time." Homura's face completely emotionless as she exited the room again.

"Sh-She….she didn't…" Madoka thought to herself, feeling completely humiliated, her face dark red, her arms covering herself now. "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SEE THAAAAAAT?" Madoka cried, slamming her face into her bed pillows, moaning from humiliation.

Homura, who had her back to the door, let out a very small, light laugh, followed with a smile. "She really is such a cute girl afterall." She said to herself, making her way down to the kitchen to fetch dinner for the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Madoka awoke to the sound of Homura scuffling about the bedroom. Sitting up, she could see that the rest of her belongings had been cleaned up off of the floor and her suitcases placed neatly next to the bed. A nice and clean maid uniform lay on the bed she was in; a cup of freshly brewed black tea sat atop the nightstand, accompanied by buttered piece of toast with a dab of strawberry jam in the middle. The room itself was already clean of any mess. The windows gleaming from the morning sunrise, the floors reflecting a beautiful sheen, even Homura's bed looked crisp and clean. This was all clearly the work of of the black haired woman dusting off the beautiful velvet drapes. Madoka couldn't help but smile at Homura, even though her back was turned to her. Madoka picked up the piece of toast into her hand and started on her breakfast, her smile widening even more. Homura turned back to Madoka, who had now begun to savor the taste of the tea too.

"Good morning Mis-. Good morning Madoka." Homura stated, making her way over to the new maid. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying your breakfast."

"I really am! It's actually my perfect breakfast, black tea, buttered toast with just a smidge of strawberry jam...a-actually...i-it's kind of too perfect...h-how did you know?" Madoka asked, a light blush gracing her face.

"Well that's simple, I'm psychic." Homura stated, her face as serious and stern as ever.

"Y-Y-YOU'RE WHAT?" Madoka replied, who was now confused to the point of no return. "W-WAIT...y-you're really, truly psychic?"

"Yes." Homura reponded. "Also you wrote it down in your diary of 'things I want to do with Homura'"

"...B-But when did you r-" Madoka tried to ask

"When you fell asleep with it on your head" Homura interrupted.

"...so...you...you saw that..." Madokas face expressed a mixture of depression and shock.

"Actually no, I have super sight, I could see the contents of the diary from across the room." Homura stated.

"WHAT? Y-YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! REALLY?" Madoka yelled back in shock.

"I'm not." Homura replied plainly.

"...Oh let me guess, next you'll tell me you're a time traveler!" Madoka said annoyed, rolling her eyes and taking another bite out of the toast, chewing it loudly.

"Well regardless of whether or not I'm hiding some super power, the fact is that you were supposed to start work about...2 hours ago." Homura pointed out, looking at her wristwatch.

"Wh-Wh-What? I'm already late on my first day?" Madoka cried, stuffing the last bit of toast in her mouth, grabbing a clean pair of bra and panties, and running with her uniform into the bathroom.

"Better hurry up, you were supposed to have started in the library quite some time ago. It takes a while to thoroughly go through everything in that room." Homura stated to Madoka, a small bit of teasing making it's way out in the tone of her voice.

Madoka dashed out of the bathroom and then towards the bedroom door. "Thank you for the breakfast!" Madoka yelled out, running her way down to the library.

Homura let out a small smirk on her face "She really is gullible." she said to herself. "It's...really cute...I just hope I'm not reading too much into it."

As Madoka made her way down the hall, she was stopped by the blond mistress.

"Ah, good morning Madoka~" Mami sung. "Ready for your first day on the job?~"

"Yes mistress Mami! I'll do my best!" Madoka replied, about to continue on her way to the library.

"Oh I'm sure you will~" Mami agreed. "Wait just a second though, there's something I need you for~" Mami called to Madoka, motioning her closer.

"Y-Yes Mistress Mami?" Madoka asked, albeit hesitantly.

"See...there's something really important I need checked out." Mami's face was devoid of it's usual smile, and her tone almost dead.

"Uhm, yes Mistress? Is it something really important?" Madoka wondered what could be on the blond mistresses mind to have her act in such a manner.

"Yes, it's of the utmost importance..." Mami motioned Madoka even closer, until they were barely a few inches apart.

"Yes mistre-AHHH!" Madoka blurted out as she felt the blonde's hands run up her thighs to her behind. "M-M-MISTRESS M-M-MAMI! I-I THOUGHT THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU HAD TO CHECK OUT!"

"Why yes there is, it's you~" Mami responded, a giant smirk slapped on her face, almost drooling. "You know you have really great thighs, and a great as-"  
>"E-EXCUSE ME MISTRESS, S-S-SURELY THERE'S S-SOMETHING ELSE YOU NEED CHECKED OUT? I-IF NOT I REALLY NEED TO START ON TH-AAAAHHHHH!" Madoka was once again interrupted by Mami's mischievous hands, lifting her skirt up.<p>

"You're absolutely right, I almost forgot to check what color panties you were wearing~" Mami's smirk as wide as ever. "My mistake~" she apologized, her hands as perverted as ever.

"W-WELL I'LL BE IN THE LIBRARY THEN, GOODBYE MISTRESS!" Madoka stated, trying to suppress the scream that was making it way out of her mouth. She quickly turned around and ran down the hall, making her way to the library.

"No need to get all flustered, strawberry print panties are adorable~" Mami yelled to Madoka, receiving a groan of embarrassment as a response.

Madoka closed the doors to the library quickly, her back against them as she panted, her face bright red with embarrassment. "I...I c-can't believe they just do that k-kind of thing!" Madoka said to herself, embarrassing herself further from the thought of it. "No! I-I need to tell them that it's not okay to d-do that kind of stuff to me, I have to be strong like Homura was! Yeah! I'LL STAND TALL AND TELL THEM-

A knock on the door interrupted Madoka

"Oh Madoka dear, once you're done in there head back to my study would you~" Mami said cheerfully.

"YES!..." Madoka replied, caught off guard and in slight shock.

Madoka waited until she heard the blond mistress leave once and for all and let out a sight of relief. "Alright, let's see where to start..." Madoka thought to herself as she searched around the library, making her way to a large table in the middle of the room with a feather duster and note which read 'Start dusting each portion of the book case from the top down. Use the ladder provided near the book cases to help, be careful when stepping down. I'll check up on you in an hour or two. - Homura'. "Awww...even when she isn't here Homura is just so helpful and caring...she even made me my favorite breakfast and cleaned up my mess I left last night. She's practically taking care of me." Madoka said to herself, a huge smile appearing on her face from the thought. "Alright, time to get down to work!" Madoka pepped herself up and began dusting off each and every book case with the utmost care. By the time she finally got to the last bookcase, her body was sore and tired from the laborious work, but, she kept pressing on until it was all finished. The moment she started dusting the very top of the last bookcase, she heard the doors to the library open, and turned her head to see Homura enter the room, today wearing a black button-up shirt, pinstripe suit vest and matching pinstripe slacks. Madoka's eyes widened and a smile graced her face, a small blush tagging along as well.

"Are you already finishing up the bookcases? Usually it'd take at least another hour or so. I hope you aren't pressing yourself too hard." Homura stated, making her way towards Madoka.

"It's no problem! When I say I can work I can work!" Madoka responded, though her body seemed to agree more with Homuras previous statement.

"Well…alright, but, if you feel the least bit tir…." Homura started before her mind getting side tracked from the view she had of madoka

"If I'm what Homura?" Madoka asked, stretching her body to clean the very top of the bookcase.

"Oh…if…if you…..strawberries…." Homura mumbled out, looking up Madoka's maid outfit, her mind almost blank from the blissful sight.

"Huh? St-Strawber…ST-STRAWBERRIES?" Madoka looked down to see Homura looking up at her and panicked. She fumbled on the ladder and accidentally slipped, falling off of it.

Homura snapped out of it and ran towards Madoka, trying to catch her fall, though the impact sending her straight to the ground as well. In this position Madoka and Homura were face to face, their bodies pressed against one another. Madoka couldn't help but blush badly at the situation, her heart raced, her vision blurred, she couldn't believe that the woman she had feelings for was only a kiss away from her.

"H-Homura….." Madoka almost whispered, gazing into Homura's eyes.

Homura sat up with Madoka in her arms, staying silent until she finally opened her mouth. "I'm…glad you're ok." Homura said emotionless, averting Madoka's gaze.

"…Ho….Homura?" Madoka called out, Homura's expression still the same.

Homura stood up and dusted herself off before helping up Madoka. Once Madoka was on her feet, Homura headed to the doors to the library very quickly. "I'll see you in our bedchambers tonight; there should be lunch for you in the kitchen." Homura quickly stated, leaving the room without waiting for a response. She ran down the hallway before stopping, slumping against the wall. Her breathing was heavy, her face was flushed, she couldn't help but clutch the clothing closest to her heart.

"That was too close; my emotions were getting to me too much…" Homura said to herself. "I…I can't just assume she shares the same feelings as me ….I'm reading too much into what she says and how she acts towards me…maybe some distance would be better….for now…" Homura stumbled down the hallway for a bit before regaining her composure.

Madoka stood still in the empty library, a few tears falling down her face. "I….I messed up didn't I?" Madoka thought. "Homura's so perfect and refined….I'm probably just a hindrance to her and her job" Madoka started to sob, "She has to clean up after me, make my own breakfast, even rescue me, I'm useless…" Madoka continued to sob for a while before stopping abruptly "No…..I-I can't just cry about it, I-I'll have to prove myself to Homura, I'll show her there's more to me than a klutzy, gullible, weak girl! I'll show her my worth!" Madoka cleared away the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, let's do it Madoka!"

Filled with confidence, Madoka worked tirelessly around the mansion. After finishing the library, she made her way to each and every room of the mansion, cleaning and organizing them all, save for the mistresses 'special room'. By the time she finished, she realized Mistress Mami was probably still waiting for her in her study. Madoka took a big gulp and made her way to the blonde mistress's room, knocking on the door.

"Oh come on in dear~" Mami sung, once again.

Madoka entered the room, seeing both mistresses on the other side of the desk. "A-All done with my duties a-around the mansion, mistresses!" Madoka stated, bowing at both of them.

"Oh my, such a good little girl we have here~" Mami smiled. "Finishing up her work ahead of time, so much better than that Sayaka or Sakaya or….whatever her name was~"

"We should really reward such a hard worker" Kyouko grinned, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. "She must be sore in all the right places~"

Both mistresses smirked at the pink haired maid, making their way over to her, gazing almost lustfully at their prey. Both women placed a hand on the cute maid.

"A-A-Actually, I….I don't….I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS!" Madoka yelled, knocking both of the mistress's hands off of her. "I-I'm sorry b-but…..th-there's only one person who I want to touch me like that! N-No one else is allowed too!"

The two mistresses were in complete shock from Madoka's reaction. Their cute little maid had almost completely changed her attitude.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to just knock our hands away like th-" Kyouko tried to argue, before getting cut off by her blonde haired lover.

"So this person…..no one else will do?" Mami asked, the first time she'd ever been serious.

"Y-Yes, that's right, there's only one person I want to be with like that." Madoka replied, standing firm even if her voice trembled.

"Mami, you can't be serious! The whole point wa-" Kyouko tried to speak before being interrupted once again

"So would you say you…..love this person? Are in love with this person? Would do anything to be with them?" Mami asked, the aura around her still quite serious.

Madoka swallowed and looked determined at Mami. "Yes, I love her, am in love with her, and would do anything to be with her!" Madoka answered, her speech crystal clear.

"Well then I suppose there really isn't anything we can do to a kitten that already has an owner~" Mami smiled back at Madoka, her usual aura around her once more. "Of course we still expect you to work hard, whether or not the fear of being a little grab happy is there. Though if you start slacking….well….who knows~"

"Y-YES I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY, TH-THANK YOU MISTRESSES!" Madoka replied quickly, running out of the room, back to her and homura's bedchambers.

Kyouko eyed Mami, her face riddled with annoyance.

"Mami what was that! You just said it was ok for our little play thing to jus-" Kyouko was once again interrupted, though this time with her wife's kiss.

"Kyouko, she has an owner now, we can't control that~" Mami replied, kissing her lover once again. "You wouldn't like the idea of another owner taking you in would you?" Mami smiled.

"N-No….I guess not…." Kyouko kissed back lovingly, smiling at her lover.

"Of course you wouldn't~" Mami assured Kyouko. "So…..how about we go see who's the kitten and who's the owner~" Mami smirked at Kyouko.

"Oh but we already know the answer to that~" Kyouko grinned back deviously, the two mistresses running to their special room.

* * *

><p>Madoka hesitated at her and Homuras bedroom before finally opening it quickly. Madoka looked around the room, but, couldn't find Homura anywhere. Noticeably upset, Madoka sat on her bed, her mind all over the place. Finally, she gave up and decided to take a shower and go to sleep. She made her way to the shower and turned it on, though, no water came out. Confused at this, Madoka started turning the different knobs on the shower, in every direction.<p>

"Hmm….I guess the water must be o-" Madoka began to say to herself before getting blasted with an immense amount of water, almost knocking her down. She managed to finally turn off the shower head, though not before her and her outfit getting completely drenched. "Just my luck isn't it." Madoka sighed, almost laughing at how stupid the situation was. She slid off her soaking wet uniform, bra, and panties, wrapped a towel around her, and made her way back into the room for a fresh pair of clothes.

Just at that moment Homura entered the room, the two of the looked at each other, both silent until Madoka finally spoke up. "I-I got all my duties finished faster than anticipated!" Madoka stated, smiling at Homura, the same light blush gracing her face.

"I see, uhm, good job." Homura replied, staring down at the floor.

"O-Oh and also, I stood up for myself in front of b-both mistress M-Mami and Kyouko! They p-promised not to do a-anymore of those hands on approaches!" Madoka said, almost surprised herself.

"I'm glad to hear that. I fixed the water problem, so…I think I'll be going n-" Homura started, already facing the door.

"NO!" Madoka yelled, running to Homura, hugging her from behind. "Why are you acting like this now…..did I do something wrong? Madoka looked down, despair enveloping her face.

"No…you didn't do anything wrong, I just…" Homura couldn't finish.

"You just what?" Madoka cried, tears rolling down her face. "You just got tired of me? You just don't want to be my friend? Tell me!"

"N-No, I'm not tired of you….and of course I want to be your friend…it's just.." Homura's heart ached, still she couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

"It's just what then? Why can't you tell me!" Madoka cried "

"I JUST LOVE YOU AND I CAN'T TELL IF YOU FEEL THE SAME!" Homura yelled, covering her mouth quickly afterwards, her body shaking, her heart pounding. "Just forget anything you heard, we can still just be frien-" Homura continued, trying to shake off the last comment she made, before getting interrupted.

Madoka turned Homura around so they were face to face and passionately kissed the black haired woman.

"No, I don't want us to be friends….I want us to be lovers." Madoka replied, kissing Homura even more passionately than before, their hands clasped together as Homura began to return the kiss.

* * *

><p>Author note: Don't write fanfiction when you're half tired, though I hope you enjoy it all the same.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The sweet fragrance of perfume and sweat lingered in the air as the two mistresses were in the throes of passion. Gentle candlelight lit up the room, exposing the mistresses of the mansion, their shadows dancing on the walls. The two women were locked in a loving embrace, their bodies pressed and rubbed against each other. Each woman's hands roamed along the others body, gently caressing the soft skin of their lover. The two mistresses' lips met together, both pressed eagerly against one another as if living solely off of the breath of the other woman. Tender words of love and affection were shared between the two, leaving embarrassed smiles on both of their faces.

"I love you Mami!" Kyouko said, her face flushed from such intimacy with her lover. Her body trembling with delight, her heart pounding with anticipation of what would happen next.

"I love you too, Kyouko!" Mami replied, her arms wrapping tighter against Kyoukos body, pulling her into an even closer embrace.

Mami slowly moved down onto the bed, bringing Kyouko on top of her, her hands slowly moving down her red headed lover's body, planting them firmly on her behind. Kyouko couldn't help but let out an embarrassed gasp, which was quickly muffled by the lips of the blonde woman meeting hers. Unwilling to let Mami have the upper hand in this situation, Kyouko slid her hands up her blonde lovers' torso, then to her chest, finally resting them on her lover's beautiful breasts. Kyouko's hands gently caressed and fondled her lover's breasts, her thumbs teasing Mami's now erect peaks.

"A-Ahh! Kyouko! Wh-What do you…" Mami said, Kyoukos teasing blurring her mind. All she could think about was her redheaded lover's hands on her body, so soft and gentle, yet, unrelenting in their teasing.

"Oh? Did you think I'd just let you have your way like you always do?" Kyouko said with a grin on her face. "This time I want to have a little fun~".

Kyouko continued to tease her blonde haired lover, relentlessly fondling her breasts, pulling and pinching her erect nipples, even nibbling roughly along her neck. Mami's breathing became labored, feeling wave after wave of pleasure from every pinch, pull and bite, she couldn't help but let out moan after moan; her efforts to stifle the honest, yet erotic noises she was making were to no avail.

"W-When did my adorable, innocent little girl turn into s-such a naughty woman?" Mami asked, teasing the redhead as much as possible. "Perhaps I'll have to discipline her a-all over a-again?" Mami grinned at her naughty partner, though her flushed face and heavy breathing wasn't fooling Kyouko. As stoic and refined as she seemed, Kyouko knew that Mami was nearing her breaking point; every caress of her smooth skin, every bite of her succulent neck, every tug and pull of her beautiful pink nipples edged Mami ever closer to her climax.

Kyouko laughed "I wonder how long you can keep that smug little grin on your face. I mean, you can barely contain yourself right now."

Mami felt hot as Kyoukos hands felt their way down, resting them in-between her thighs. Her body quickly twitched from Kyoukos fingers pressing along her clit. Seeing such a reaction, Kyoukos eyes lit up with excitement. The aggressive redhead took her lovers' clit in-between her thumb and index finger, rubbing it roughly enough for the blushing blonde to cry out.

"K-Kyouko! N-N-Not there!" Mami cried out, unable to contain herself anymore.

"Oh? Not…here?" Kyouko asked, her grin growing more devious, as she played harder with Mami's beautifully pink clit.

"Ahh! Not therreeee!"

"So, not even like…?"

"N-No! Kyouko! P-Please!"

"Oh my, are _you _begging _me_ to stop? Well since you were so cute in your begging, I'll be sure to finish!"

"Wh-what?" Mami asked, surprised from the redheads response. "K-Kyouko Wh- ah-ahhhh!"

Mami cried out before she could finish. Kyouko had made her way down, inbetween Mami's thighs, and had started to delicately suck on the blonde girls' pink nub. Mami's body writhed as her playful lover began to slurp and suck her most sensitive area. Her heart pounded, her body burned up, and her mind blurred from the pure sensation of Kyoukos unrelenting tongue.

"Are you going to come now?" Kyouko asked, her voice sounding sincere and caring, much different than her attitude before.

The blonde girl couldn't help but utter some heavy panting and a quick nod as her response, her impending climax blurring her thoughts. Taking note of Mami's reply, the redhead went to work on her lover's cute, pink nub. Her entire mouth was now completely on her blonder lover's most sensitive and private area. As she continued to work her tongue along her lover's clit, she could hear Mami's moans and gasps from every slurp and lick she made.

"I love you, Mami." Kyouko said, picking up the pace of her tongue.

"Ahhh…I…nhhh…l-love you t-t-too!" Mami cried. "K….K-Kyouko….I….I…!"

"Go ahead." Kyouko said, a smile graced her face as she looked up at her blushing lover before going back to her task. She continued to work her tongue restlessly against the blonde girl's nub, determined to keep up the pace until her lover reached her climax.

"K-Kah…..ahnn…nnngg…._K-Kyoukooo!_" Mami finally screamed out, finally reaching her climax. Her body writhed madly from her orgasm; her sex dripped wet with her own juices. Finally, her body went limp as she lied back on the bed, still panting from the ordeal. With her mind finally starting to clear, she couldn't believe how her submissive little redhead could turn the tables on her so well. Her face heated up from the thought.

"You looked really cute when you came, Mami." Kyouko said, her voice very gentle and caring in its tone. "I really just wanted you to be on the receiving end for once~".

"_K…Kyouko…" _Mami said to herself, glancing at her now docile looking dominator.

"You're still wet down there, so let me finish up!" Kyouko said excitedly, quickly licking up as much of Mami's juices as possible. The blonde girl's body couldn't help but twitch from her wife's licking, but she decided to let her finish up anyway. When the redhead finally finished indulging in her lover's juices, she crawled up and laid next to her, smiling widely.

"You know, that was pretty bold of you to go and switch things up like that." Mami said, smiling back at her redheaded lover.

"Yeah, I think it was worth it though." Kyouko said. "To see the cute expressions you make, and the adorable noises you utter when being dominated, was too good to pass up."

"Oh? Is that right then?" Mami looked at Kyouko, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Kyouko replied, still smiling.

"Of course you know I'll have to punish you for this, right?"

"W-Well…I…."

"I mean, I can't just let some naughty girl do whatever she wants, now can I~"

"W-Well….th-that's…."

"I suppose to make a point, I'd have to punish her for quite a while~"

Kyouko gulped at the picture Mami was painting in her head, unaware that the blonde had already regained her energy, and was ready to pounce.

Note: Sorry about the no updates and the short chapter. I'll be finishing this story up shortly! Decided it'd be better to post something than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This entry is a remake of the first chapter of this story.**

**Starting from this entry on, the story will be 'retold'.**

**I wanted to remake this fanfic without erasing the original as some may enjoy or even prefer it.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the new content!**

**Chapter 1**

According to the ad Madoka answered to online, she had arrived at the right place—_where_ exactly she arrived however she still did not know. She was certain she had arrived at the outskirts of town; the lush green environment surrounding her seemed to agree with the conclusion. What confused the young girl wasn't the location or the abundance of nature around her but, the mansion in front of her; tremendous in stature it seemed as though the forest itself was planted around it. Shaking off the feeling of awe, Madoka took in a deep breath and anxiously made her way for the front gate.

She rang the doorbell, which to her surprise made a rather large, rather loud bell actually ring. Before Madoka could be further surprised from the fact that the mansion had a bell tower connected to it, her train of thought was cut off from a greeting coming off the gate intercom.

"Whaddya want?" said the bemused voice coming off the intercom.

"Ah, uhmm, yes!" said Madoka frantically

"Yes what?" said the now slightly annoyed voice coming off the intercom.

"O-Oh right, well!"

"Well what?!"

"W-Well yes!"

"…Are you messing with me?!"

"N-No!"

"No you're messing with me?!"

"Yes! I-I mean no!"

"Damn it which is it?!"

"I-I'm here about the ad in the job listings!" said Madoka finally, happy she was able to get out _something_ coherent.

"Oh right, that, well I'm not sure we need the services of-" the voice from the intercom got cut off by another more excited, more refined voice.

"Oh we would be most delighted to have such an adorable sounding girl working for us!" said the excited voice; the muffled protests of the other voice could barely be made out.

Before Madoka could answer the second voice, the front gate opened up in front of her. She paused, waiting for some kind of assurance to come from one of the two intercom voices, though none came.

As she made her way for the front door, she couldn't help but feel her initial anxiety fading away; after all she was currently walking in what seemed to be the most beautiful courtyard—garden—driveway maybe? Whichever it was she was currently walking in, Madoka couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful and articulate it was. It was so beautiful that, the only thing that broke her amazement was the slow realization that she had been walking towards the front door for the past five minutes without any goal in sight.

Madoka was lost. How she managed to get lost between the front gate and the front door in five minutes still baffled her; she eventually chalked it up to the absurd length of the property. So absurd in size she began to wonder if she could ever find her way back out.

"I shouldn't think like that." said Madoka to herself "I'm not lost! I just have to keep moving forward, I'll bump into someone eventually!" Pleased with her newfound enthusiasm, she continued her trek down the dirt path in front of her, fully intent on finding _someone._

The only _someone _she found after another whole five minute walk was a few birds chirping at her. What, were they mocking her? Mocking a poor lost girl trying to find her way out? They weren't even mocking birds! The nerve of the chirping not mocking birds! The nerve of the people of this mansion too! Who in the world could own all of this land anyway Madoka began to wonder, as she slowly became angrier and angrier with the owner of the house; well, as angry as Madoka _could_ get, she on her worst day was almost as good as the average person on their best day.

"Please, someone…" Madoka said, sighing as she continued her quest toward the promised front door. "I'd give anything for a way out. Just a general direction would be amazing."

After another ten minutes of aimless wandering, Madoka fell face first onto the surprisingly soft grass. This was the end for her, she began to think. No more precious family moments, no more school events with friends, no more staying comfortably in a warm bed when it was raining outside. It was the little things she missed as she went through her shortly lived life.

"It hasn't been so bad." Madoka said to herself, spitting out the grass she forgot she was lying on. It was a shortly lived life but she felt content that she lived it to her fullest. The warm rays of light poking through the tree branches warmed her body as well as her heart. She could feel her heart, beating softly and slowly. She was truly ready to ascend; she turned on her back to look at the beautiful sky once more, with its purple and black colors—wait that wasn't the sky—had death come for her already?!

"Hello." said the purple and black figure. It was fully clad in freshly cleaned and seemingly expensive attire. From what Madoka could tell, it wore: a dark purple button up shirt covered with a black vest, a plain black pair of slacks, and black dress shoes. The entire outfit fit the figure well, the only thing out of place was the motorcycle helmet it wore on its head. "You must be the visitor who was at the front gate."

"Y-Yes that's me." said Madoka, standing up from the grass with the help of the purple and black figure. "I didn't know if it was okay to come in after the gate opened. Once I came in I just sort of started walking and got a bit lost."

"That's understandable." said the purple and black figure. "I was to be your escort to the mansion, but it does take a few minutes by motorcycle to get to the front gate."

Madoka started to wonder just _how_ big this property actually was. That thought passed as she realized the voice coming from the purple and black figure was that of a girl, a very well mannered, well spoken girl at that.

"Well I'm quite pleased that you have been found safe and sound miss…?" the purple and black girl inquired.

"Madoka, Kaname Madoka."

"Ah, Ms. Kaname then, it's a pleasure to meet you." said the purple and black girl, "I'm Homura Akemi."

Between the initial meeting and introduction, Madoka hadn't noticed that Homura had led her to a rather old style motorcycle waiting for the two of them on a paved road. It was black of course, to match the rest of Homura's style, which Madoka was beginning to like.

"Here you are." said Homura, offering the other girl a second motorcycle helmet she had brought in preparation. "Safety is important after all."

It was a simple, routine gesture but, to Madoka she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by it, not because it seemed childish to wear a helmet or anything so petty, but the way Homura seemed to offer it to her. She really couldn't explain the feeling she was having in her head; she decided to put the feeling in the corner of her mind and accepted the helmet before she did or said something weird.

The motorcycle carrying the two young women roared down the paved road, it was too fast for Madoka's liking as she couldn't help but move her hands from Homura's shoulders, to around her stomach. Afterall she had said "Safety is important" right? She began to wonder if that was the only reason though—her wondering didn't last long as the motorcycle slowed to a halt in front of the biggest structure she had seen; its enormity seemed to rival castles.

Homura put out the kickstand for the motorcycle and took off her helmet, revealing her long, silky, black hair. It looked beautiful shining in the light Madoka thought, and before she knew it, that wasn't the only thing that looked beautiful. The face on Homura seemed to leave her dumbstruck. Beautiful flawless skin, matched with such a refined, even handsome presence made her speechless. Madoka had never seen such a perfect mixture of beauty and handsomeness in her life (which seemed to be a running theme in this amazing place.)

"Well then here we are." said Homura "Welcome to Tomoe Mansion, Ms. Kaname."


End file.
